Cuando tienes Trastorno Obsesivo
by borahaelol
Summary: Cuando tienes un Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo realmente no tienes momentos tranquilos. Sin embargo, al verlo por primera vez, lo único que pudo pensar fue en la transparencia que ensalzaban sus ojos color esmeralda…/Riren/


[Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama]

[Disclaimer: Posibles errores ortográficos. RIREN]

* * *

 **«** El mundo me trata mal, que desgracia **»**

 **..**

.

— Lo has mirado.

— Qué no — contestó duramente.

— Te lo has comido prácticamente con la mirada.

— Enferma de mierda, es mi estudiante.

— Eso no te detuvo a mirarlo más de cinco veces.

Ackerman observó aquella pobre y miserable criatura que, para su desgracia, había dejado entrar hace algunos años a su vida. No odiaba a Hanji Zoe. Pero si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de mandarla al fuego infernal lo haría gustoso. Y es que era una mierdecilla bastante fastidiosa y más cuando se trataba de buscar algún indicio en él de interés amoroso. Pero él ya había decidido que iba a quedarse solo con mil trapeadores hasta el final de sus jodidos días. Pues, el mundo le enseñó que personas como él no tienen cabida para compartir su vida con alguien más.

 _"_ _En primera, no debí permitir que te apegarás a mí…"_

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y cuando los abrió, inhaló.

— Ahórrate toda esa mierda sentimentalista. No la necesito.

— Anda, Levi. Solo es una observación. No iba a comenzar a…

— ¿Tocarme los cojones? Ya lo has hecho varias veces está mañana, muchas gracias. No creas que estoy para aguantar tu mente cochina. No soy el estúpido de Erwin.

— Claaaaro. Él no es gruñón ni enano — le contestó no midiendo sus palabras. Solo lo comprendió cuando percibió el ambiente tenso y oscuro al cabo de unos segundos. Levi la miraba con los ojos de un reptil.

— ¿Valoras tu vida idiota? ¿O solo cuando estés en tu último aliento lo harás? Puedo ayudarte con eso…—expresó con voz sombría, acercándose sigilosamente a la aludida. La mujer tragó saliva.

— ¡No! ¡No es necesario, Levi querido! — exclamó rápidamente agitando las manos — Justamente, acaban de activarse mis instintos maternales que nunca uso y…

— ¿Tú qué? — escupió Ackerman totalmente cabreado.

— Seguramente es por el embarazo porque le tengo miedo al enanín... — imaginó en susurros — No tengas miedo bebé — dijo bajo, pero el hombre pudo escucharlo claramente. El puño que iba a ser usado para su cara y otras partes de su cuerpo, se detuvo a medias. A caso Hanji estaba…

— ¿Quién fue el ciego que lo hizo? ¿Eras mujer? — pronunció con genuina curiosidad y extrañeza.

— ¡Claro que lo soy, Levi! — exclamó un poco ofendida, acto seguido, comenzó a acariciarse la barriga con ternura — ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

— No tienes tetas — respondió naturalmente el hombre. Sentado en la banca del parque de donde estaban, justo al frente de un chico castaño que leía tranquilamente pese al ruido — Además, la vez pasada te vi entrar al baño de hombres.

— Tenía muchas ganas de hacer piss, ¡¿Ok?! — se justificó con voz caprichosa. — Además, ¿No era otro el que entraba al baño de mujeres?

Levi gruñó.

— Es diferente. Era un mocoso. Y los baños era más limpios.

— Ahhh sí. Tu TOC, lo olvidé — dijo, mirándose las uñas.

— Entonces, ¿Quién fue el desgraciado? ¿Se hará cargo del mocoso? — preguntó. La mujer le dio un golpe en el hombro. Sin embargo, no estaba ofendida por ello, conocía a su mejor amigo.

— Sí, y… ¿Te acuerdas que Erwin nos contó que salía con un tipo? Salí de esa reunión muy ofendida.

— Ja. Cómo olvidar el día en que ese cabrón se convirtió en marica sin mi consentimiento…

— ¿No pensaste que mi comportamiento fue algo anormal? —dijo — ¿O el de Erwin?

— Tú de por sí, eres anormal. Y a Erwin siempre lo he considerado un pendejo.

— Bueno, ese pendejo también creyó que era hombre y me embarazó, en una noche de borrachera.

— …

Se hubiera reído.

Pero era Levi Ackerman de quién hablábamos, el tipo más imperturbable sobre la faz de la tierra. Además, por los años de amistad y tortura, le tenía un poquito de compasión a la bastarda. Aun así se permitió mostrar una cara de satisfacción y bufar.

— Qué idiota.

— Bueno no es el único.

— Ignoraré tu deficiencia mental, cuatro ojos, solo porque estás en cinta.

— ¡Oh!, pero sí estoy ante un dios generoso — dijo con sorna.

— Me pregunto cuánto será la fianza que tendré que pagar cuando haya acabado contigo. Después de todo, solo eres un pobre diablo.

— Levi ya deja de ocultar lo que en verdad siente tu corazón. Me amas pero no podemos estar juntos, entiéndelo.

— La qué tiene que entender que debe arreglarse el cerebro es otro. ¿De qué te has fumado hoy? —la mujer hizo un gesto pensativo.

— Creo que… ¿Cannabis?

— ¿Me parece o el embarazo te ha jodido más la cabeza?

— Pues-

— Disculpen— una voz interrumpió la discusión.

Rápidamente sus miradas se alojaron en el propietario de la voz, quien traía una sonrisa algo tímida y cómplice; yuxtaponiendo con sus ojos aguamarina que brillaban como dos soles. Era nada menos que Eren Jaeger. Hijo de dos grandes de la Medicina. Mocoso de diecisiete años, con apariencia desarreglada y lerdo, del cual Ackerman tenía el disgusto de conocer. Aquel espécimen era lo contrario a sus prodigiosos padres. Levi le enseñaba Literatura, por ello, concluida que estaba en primer ciclo.

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, querido? — preguntó cariñosamente Hanji. Casi como un ser normal. Eren dudó un poco.

— Bueno-o, yo quería comprender alguna que otra cosa sobre la clase de Profesor, Levi y…

— Creo que lo expliqué con claridad—se apuró a decir.

— Pero…

— Mocoso. Tuviste tiempo entre y después de clases. Que seas pendejo (y de paso, cojudo) y prefieras la cafetería antes de tu entrenamiento como médico y tus calificaciones no es mi puto problema…

— ¡Pero Señor Levi! —se quejó con las mejillas rojas.

Al mayor le importó menos, y abrió el libro que le tocaba esta semana leer. Una y media. Todo el mundo sabía que cuando el Doctor Ackerman estaba leyendo no se le tenía que interrumpir ni mucho menos pararse frente suyo.

— Jaeger. Me estorbas la luz.

Eren tuvo que dar dos pasos atrás, pero en sus ojos ningún atisbo de determinación se extinguió. Le atraía ese hombre. De una manera feroz y salvaje.

¿Por qué alguien tan bien parecido y con una profesión estaba solo a sus 30 años?

— Oye, Levi, sé más amable con Eren…

— Tanto que te gusta defender a los mocosos…Sólo espero, Zoe, que tu hijo no salga tan ridículo como tú.

— ¿Esas son felicitaciones?

Aunque podía imaginárselo.

Era una y media. Quedaba sólo media hora para que acabara el break. Mejor iba por un refresco. Hoy no conseguiría nada.

..

.

* * *

Nota: ¡Hola, nuevo fic! Este último será pequeño, contará de 5 capítulos por cada estrofa de Misery (la cuál es una canción de The beatles) No sé si aún sigue en Youtube la canción... (por el copyright, las borraron todas) Pero en cada inicio de capítulo se hallará una parte de la letra, por orden.

Sí les pareció interesante, apoyénme dejando su lindo comentario3 Mi reto es desarrollar de mejor manera la historia, ya que es corta...

 **Girl Anywhere**


End file.
